


Damen has no shame (or Laurent is too shy?)

by MrsAmber



Series: Laurent has a crush [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Laurent has a crush on Damen, Laurent has a crush on his brother's friend, M/M, Oblivious Damen, Or not, Teenage Crush, damen has no shame, i don't know how to tag sorry, shy laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAmber/pseuds/MrsAmber
Summary: Laurent was prepared to be welcomed by Auguste when coming to his place for the first time, but who opened the door was Damen. And Laurent saw himself facing his chest, and then looking up. Damianos was smiling down at him. Fuck.His glistening eyes and gleaming smile completely melted Laurent’s heart. At first sight. What the hell.“You must be Laurent”, why was he still smiling?
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Laurent has a crush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016032
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Damen has no shame (or Laurent is too shy?)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realized I'm bad at doing short stuff when I want them to be, so when the inspiration came I did this.  
> Hope you like it :)

It’s the first time Laurent has come to the city where his brother lives. They’ve been living separate from each other very recently, because Auguste got a promotion and moved away, while Laurent was still in college. He knew his brother was sharing the apartment with one of his new friends, but he had never really thought about it, so seeing Damen for the first time was a shock. Laurent was prepared to be welcomed by Auguste when coming to his place for the first time, but who opened the door was Damen. And Laurent saw himself facing his chest, and then looking up. Damianos was smiling down at him. Fuck.

For once, he was  _ huge.  _ His olive skin, brown hair, and smell of summer were just... His glistening eyes and gleaming smile completely melted Laurent’s heart. At first sight. What the hell.

“You must be Laurent”, why was he still smiling?

“Yes… Is Auguste here?” he couldn’t elaborate much more than that.

“He’s in the shower. Must be out any moment now…”, he stepped aside and invited Laurent in. And Laurent did.

✽

Some days have passed now. With some embarrassing encounters between the two of them, especially when August was not around and Laurent was not expecting to see anyone. Laurent was starting to feel uncomfortable. Not for bad reasons, as you might think. But exclusively because in each and every following encounter he behaved more and more incoherent than the one before. He stumbled in chairs, dropped books and couldn’t make himself speak when asked something. Really, could that be anything worse? What else could happen?

August realizing his crush could happen.

Laurent was reading on the sofa, his legs on top of Auguste’s lap, while he was watching something on the TV. Damen came home late from work that night, and Laurent pretended not to see anything when he came inside, talked to his brother and then went to take a shower. A little after that Laurent stiffened on the sofa. 

“What is it?”, Auguste turned to him with a preoccupied expression.

Damen was singing in the shower. Singing. Had he no shame? For fuck’s sake.

“Is he singing?”, the question was more to himself than to his brother.

Auguste’s expression softened. “Oh, he does that sometimes”, he explained, expression turning to an amused one. 

‘Oh, really’, Laurent thought and felt his face warming.

“You’re blushing!”, he almost shouted, pointing a finger to Laurent’s face.

“No, I’m not!”, but he knew he was. What was wrong in trying to maintain some dignity, right?

And as if hearing they were talking (or rather thinking) about him, Damen chose that moment to leave the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his hip. And there was nothing Laurent could do now to hide his blush, because it was as red as ever and went all the way down his neck and to his chest. Damen was almost naked!

And August couldn’t help but throw back his head and laugh, loud, while Damen stared, oblivious to what was happening. Or not.

And all Laurent could think in the middle of his embarrassment was that Damen didn’t have shame at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are very welcome, hope you liked it :))  
> Find me on Tumblr as [@mrs-amber](https://mrs-amber.tumblr.com/)


End file.
